A Vision and a Plan
by suchasaddeparting
Summary: Alice has a vision, Emmett has a plan & Bella ends up kidnapped! AU-usual pairings of course. Rated M just in case! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the newest one of my stories-a special thanks to Edward'sDarkAngel for basically giving me the title to this story. =] As always R&R!! Thanks

My life was once described as simple, ordinary. I had the same routine day in and day out for three years, since I started high school. It was boring indeed, but I didn't mind. I never complained, I never acted out, I definitely never stood out. So I just had one question; why me? What had I ever done to deserve this? What would possess someone to kidnap a seventeen year old junior from an itty bitty town in Washington? As I lay here in this trunk, hands and feet bound together at an awkward angle, trying desperately not to hyperventilate at the closed in quarters, I asked myself those questions over and over again. I wanted to scream, but I was gagged, and again in a trunk…what good would come of that? I couldn't bang on the trunk, or even try to find the latch to open it…I was tied up.

How I got here, I've no idea. I just remember leaving the school later than usual because of a stupid project and walking to my truck. I'd barely gotten the door open when a cloth was pressed into my face, and I passed out from the fumes. I woke up a few minutes ago in…here. At first I had tried to keep up with the turns we'd made, but I quickly got confused and gave up. Besides, I didn't know how far from the school we were, so it wouldn't help anyways. I just laid there, eyes closed, taking in deep breaths, imaging I was anywhere else in the world. Like Jacksonville, with my mom, or at the diner with my dad, or better yet, at the beach…

"Hey! Hey wake up!"

I started at the feel of a hand on my shoulder, and remembering what had happened, I glared at the man standing before me. He wasn't bad looking actually, tall, strong and burly, muscular build. He had curly hair, and was easy on the eyes. Too bad he'd kidnapped me. "Look, I'm going to have to carry you inside okay? I'll untie you in there I promise." He stated before lifting me over his shoulder as if I weighed no more than a feather. Of course, to him, I could see how lifting me wouldn't be an issue. Once inside, he kept his word and cut the ropes from my feet and hands. I rubbed my sore wrists, still glaring at him as he removed the gag. I had half a nerve to kick him where the sun didn't shine, but upon having a closer look at his muscular body, decided against it. He could hurt me…very easily. I'd rather not take my chances just yet.

"You got a name?" He asked, sitting across from me on the floor. I ignored him, and looked around. We were in what appeared to be a living room. It was pretty bare though, as if it wasn't lived in. I was sitting on a couch against the wall just to the left of the door, a T.V. sat in the corner to my right, and there were a couple chairs to my left. I noticed a hall way to my right, and wondered if there were stairs…I could get him to chase me up there, and then when I reached the top push him back down…of course I didn't see how I'd get him to actually fall. Damn.

"Hey! Come on, you may as well tell me, I'll find out eventually." He said with a grin. I cocked a brow at him, and stayed silent. Why should I be nice to him? He kidnapped me! He sighed in annoyance, and stood up. "Fine then, don't talk." He mumbled walking through the hallway. I waited just a few minutes, long enough for him to get wherever he was going, and then bolted to the door. Stupid idiot, leaving me alone, untied, when the door is right there! Obviously he wasn't the smartest cookie in the box now was he? I thrust the door open as quickly as I could, and ran. I got to the end of the driveway, and looked back to see if he was following me, when I turned back I hit something hard and solid. I screamed and fell on my butt.

I screamed yet again as I was tossed over a shoulder, and started beating the back of my captor. This naturally did no good, and once inside, he practically threw me onto the couch. Great going Bella! Next time be sure there's no one else with the kidnapper! I scolded myself. "Emmett! You should really keep a better eye on your toys! She almost got away!" Now that was one sexy voice. I looked up, and I swear my heart stopped. He was gorgeous. Like a fucking Greek God or something. His messy hair was a bronze color, and his eyes…weird. They were gold? No, that couldn't be right. Must have been contacts or something. I was at a loss for words to describe this…angel? Wait…no. He's an accomplice to this heinous act. I would not have an attraction to him. I crossed my arms defiantly, and stared at the floor.

"Oh man! Come on lady I trusted you. Really, you shouldn't try to run anyways, we're vampires it's not like we wont catch you every time." He said in the most obvious tone. "Oh, and Eddie…she's your toy not mine. Not to mention, I knew she wouldn't get far with you around." He stated and walked away. I snorted. Vampires? Right and I am superwoman. _Eddie_ sat in the chair farthest from me, and glared out the window. He didn't seem to be very fond of me. Excellent, we had something in common already. A few moments later I was scared shitless again as the door burst open. I turned my head slowly, and saw…a thing bouncing into the house followed by a supermodel. She had to be…she was gorgeous. Kind of like Eddie over here…only the girl version…and with blonde hair. She glared at me while the…uhh other girl came and sat right next to me. I scooted away immediately, and did not miss the slight chuckle that came from Eddie's direction.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Alice, we're going to become great friends don't you worry. Don't let Edward get to you, or Emmett for that matter. Edward doesn't like anyone, even his own family, and Emmett…well he isn't scary really. He's just a big teddy bear. Ask Rosalie-"she pointed to the supermodel who was still glaring at me-"she's his wife. She's just a little upset because he carried you into the house. She'll warm up to you though I promise." She would have continued prattling on if Edward hadn't growled at her. She shot him a glance, and then stood up. "I better go get these bags inside before the storm hits. I'm almost positive I got everything you'd need, and in the right size, too." She continued on her way out. I glanced out the window, and shook my head. That chic was insane; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun wasn't exactly shining, but it didn't look like rain.

Two hours later, it was pouring outside. I wanted desperately to be on the porch right now, I loved storms. I was just too afraid to ask these nutcases. They'd just say no anyway. With a sigh, I turned so my entire body was facing the window. Not even two seconds later, the little short, black haired pixie known as Alice came bounding into the room. "Come on, Bella, let's go outside. I don't know about you but I just love the smell of rain." She said, winking at me as she grabbed my hand. I flinched and pulled away at the coldness of her skin, but she didn't seem to mind. "You'll get used to that soon enough not to worry." She said, holding the door open for me. I cocked a brow at her as I walked past, and sat on the bottom porch step. I was getting soaked, but I didn't care. I heard the door open and close a few more times, but I didn't bother glancing back to see who'd joined us.

After a few minutes, I stood up, and walked out into the rain. I wasn't going to run, my face still hurt from my earlier attempt when I ran into Edward. I could hear someone bickering with Alice, no doubt about me walking away from the house, but I ignored it. I raised my face to the clouds; eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of the rain slapping against my skin. The last two hours, I'd been thinking. I was positive they were going to kill me, and equally positive I wouldn't be able to escape them. In theory, I should be freaking out right now, but I wasn't. I was completely calm, and I had decided to enjoy whatever time I had left on this dreaded planet. I'd always known my life would be short lived; I was the clumsiest person I knew. Everyone at the E.R knew me by name due to my many near death experiences. So, I was okay with this. Or as okay as one could be after being kidnapped by lunatics.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: R&R!! Oh yeah…I own nothing.

Epov-

"Alice, you shouldn't let her be out here. She could try to run again. I almost hurt her earlier when she ran into me trying to escape." I growled. I couldn't believe they'd done this. I especially couldn't believe Esme and Carlisle were okay with this stupid plan of theirs. I did not need anything, especially not a damned mate!

"Edward, relax. I've seen this remember? She isn't going to run, she isn't even thinking of it actually. I think she's in shock." Alice replied, a little giggle escaping her. I huffed at her. "There's nothing funny about kidnapping a girl from her life!" I snapped. She snorted. "Oh lighten up Edward. She didn't have much of a life to miss. Trust me, this is the best thing for her." She stated, walking out to the yard with Bella. I could only imagine how freaked out she must have been. The poor girl hadn't uttered a single word since Emmett had brought her here. Unless you count screaming as words. I had wondered at first if maybe she was deaf, but quickly diminished the thought as I saw her face react to the things being said. It was damn frustrating not to be able to read her mind, too.

Alice was bringing Bella back to the porch, muttering something about catching a cold and I was about to follow when a light breeze came by and nearly knocked me off my feet. I broke the banister on the porch trying to keep from attacking Bella. She smelled…divine. Irresistible. Surely Alice had seen this! Why would she do this to me? I did the only thing I could do to preserve my sanity-I ran. I ran as far from that house as I could get, and I didn't look back. I couldn't be there right now.

BPOV-

I was disappointed that Alice had forced me back inside. What did I care if I caught a cold? I was going to die anyway right? She took me upstairs, showed me to a room she said was mine, and left me to shower and change. I did so quickly, and threw on a t shirt and pair of boxers she'd given me. They were way too big, but they smelled amazing so I didn't mind too much. I stood at the entrance to my new room, taking in the surroundings. Straight across from the door I was standing in were floor to ceiling windows covering the entire back wall, a couch was facing them. One step inside and to the right was the bathroom, the other side a walk in closet. About twenty steps in there was a massive king sized bed pushed against the left wall, a few feet from that on the same wall was a large bookcase full of cds, and a state of the art stereo system, and a large black dresser on the right wall.

All of the furniture, curtains, and bedding were black. The walls were painted a deep blue. It was a little depressing, very spacious, but again, what did I care? It was only mine for a short time. I walked to the windows, and drew the curtains back just a little. There was an amazing view of a river in the distance, and a large wooded area closer up. Great, so even if I did manage to escape, where would I go? I'd get lost and die anyway. Given the choice, I'd rather not die at the mercy of the wilderness. Suddenly the door burst open, and Rosalie stood with a mean look, holding a tray of what appeared to be food.

"Here's your dinner _human_." She sneered the last; as if it were a nasty disease and saying it would risk infection. She set it on the floor, and slammed the door shut behind her. Well, she's most definitely warming up to me eh? Pft. Not. I walked over, grabbed the tray and went back to the window. Rather than sitting on the couch, I chose the floor, closer to the window. My dinner consisted of a peanut butter sandwich, crackers, and a soda. Oh, and a note from Alice apologizing for the small meal, and promising we'd go shopping as soon as Edward came back. Right…I'd forgotten about him. He'd taken off just as we were coming back inside from the rain. Alice said he was having a hard time not drinking from my blood as my scent seemed to call to him…right. As I said, lunatics.

I ate quickly, and scooted my tray to the side. I was entranced by the view before me. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. I was unaware of how close I was standing until my forehead hit the glass. I sighed in frustration with myself, and moved back an inch or so. I stayed that way until I was almost falling asleep. I maneuvered to the bed, and covered every inch of me I possible could, and then allowed myself to succumb to sleep.

Epov-

I stayed gone for a few hours, and then decided to go back. I didn't want to worry Esme, and I had a few choice words for Alice about that vision she neglected to share with me. I did not like to be left in the dark about things that concerned me and a near encounter with murdering a human! While I was gone, I'd hunted some small game in the area, and needed to clean up. I went to my room, opened the door and froze. She was in **my** bed, fast asleep. One beautiful leg uncovered, glowing in the little sliver of moonlight. She was even more tempting in that moment, and I wasn't referring to her blood.

With a frustrated sigh, I left the room, and went straight to the kitchen where I knew Alice would be. She was making a grocery list, no doubt for Bella. "All the other rooms are taken by us couples Edward. You don't sleep anyway, so get over it." she stated without even looking up from her list. "Alice." I hissed, causing her to look at me. "I want to kill her. Do you understand that? Her blood…it sings to me…this is bad Alice." I explained. She smiled, and I could have punched the wall. She was my sister, I loved her, but she could be so infuriating sometimes!

"You won't kill her, Edward. You love her. Trust me, now go on, back to your room. You'll end up there later anyway so why avoid the inevitable." She stated, going back to her list. I thought about arguing further, but quickly decided against it. I shook my head, and made my way back upstairs. She was right; I'd end up here anyway, so why fight it? She was very wrong; however, if she thought I loved this girl. I shut the door quietly behind me, and went to lie on the couch for awhile. I'd be gone before Bella woke up, or so I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: R&R!! Oh yeah…I own nothing.

Bpov-

I awoke with a start, biting back the scream threatening to escape. I'd had several nightmares, all of which included Edward drinking me to death, and one very pleasant dream of us lying together in a beautiful meadow, holding hands. I hated myself for that dream. I didn't want to be attracted to him, in any way, but it seemed my mind had other ideas. I lay there, tossing and turning for a little while before sitting up. I pushed the covers off of me completely, and stood up to stretch. The massive cd collection caught my eye, and I walked over to it without really thinking about it. Maybe if I found the right cd, I could get back to sleep.

I scanned through quite a few I'd never heard of before, until my eyes landed on Debussy. A slow smile spread across my face as I pulled the cd out of its place. My mother used to play this for me as child when I couldn't sleep. It couldn't hurt to try it out again right? I gently placed the cd in the holder respectfully, pressed play and repeat. I closed my eyes for a few moments as the soft melody floated out from the speakers. I turned it up just a little more and made my way back to the bed. With a contented sigh, I felt myself drifting effortlessly into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I awoke, the sun was shining brightly through the opened curtains, and Clair de Lune was no longer playing. Strange…I didn't remember shutting it off. Maybe Alice had come in after I'd fallen back to sleep and shut it off for me. With a big yawn, I got up, and made my way into the hall. I was listening for any signs of my kidnappers …and so far hadn't heard a thing. Maybe they were all still asleep? Hmm…well, in that case, I guess I could try to escape again? I mean, if they were sleeping…

I crept slowly down the hall, tip-toeing down the stairs, barely breathing. My entire body was stiff; I was completely alert for any sounds. I made it to the bottom of the staircase, and instead of running straight for the door, I peered wearily around the corner into the kitchen, and then did the same for the living room. No one was here. This was too easy. I crept across the carpeted floor, slower than a snail until I hit the door. I unlocked it, and opened it as silently as possible before stepping out onto the porch. I half expected someone to grab me as I casually walked off the porch, and when no one did, I ran.

I ran, and ran, and ran until my lungs burned for oxygen, my body screamed at me to stop, and my head became dizzy. Only then did I allow myself a few brief moments of rest, but I didn't rest completely. I was looking around, listening intently, for any signs or sounds of any one of my captors coming to find me. I know I said I wouldn't run, but that was yesterday…I must have been in shock or something. The rain always calmed me down, maybe that was my problem. No way would any sane person not run when such a great opportunity presented itself right? I mean, seriously, it's not like they were really vampires or something. Remembering that the river was in the back of the house, I was praying desperately for a road of any kind. Just a big enough, busy enough road that someone would happen to be driving along when I poked my head out and was rescued. That wasn't so much to ask, right?

Wrong. I found the damn road, and so far, no sign of any kind of life besides me, the lonely little human walking along a deserted road. Just my luck. I'd been walking down this road for at least an hour, and I was quickly becoming discouraged. I should have stayed there, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape, and yet I had to try. And now that I was gone, they wouldn't bother to kidnap me a second time right? I walked for a few more minutes, and then sat down. I was tired, exhausted actually, and I was so thirsty. I should have at least grabbed some water or something if I was going to attempt this again.

"Giving up I see." I screamed, and jumped up at the sound of Alice's voice. "How long have you been there?" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at here. Her laughter was like the tinkling of chimes in a breeze. It was lovely. "Silly Bella, I've been following you the whole time. Jasper and Emmett are here, too. Jasper's ahead of us a few miles, and Emmett is on the other side of the road." She explained still smiling. My jaw dropped. They knew I was gone? They were following me, and I didn't know?

"How did you know I was gone?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Bella, we told you yesterday we're vampires. Alice knew you were going to try and escape before you even woke up this morning. We even got a head start on you today." Emmett bellowed, coming to join us. I was getting tired of the vampire thing. I glared at him. "Okay, Em I don't believe you. You know I don't believe you, and just in case you aren't sure why, here are some reasons. A; you're not eating me yet, B; you're outside in daylight, and C; Vampires don't exist." I stated, crossing my arms. Alice and Emmett were nearly buckled over from hysterical laughter. My face was only about twenty shades of red, but hey that was alright. As long as I made someone laugh today, even if it was a couple of loony tunes.

"Alice, can I please…please show her?" Emmett begged, on his knees even. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Okay take off your shirt, the sun will be out in two minutes." He did so quickly, and moved to the middle of the road. I just stood there, staring with an arched brow. What he was doing I had no idea… "Emmett, I'm not going to fall for this façade you're putting on! I know vampire's do not ex-" all the breath left in me was quickly forgotten as the sun came out and Emmett was…sparkling? Seriously…sparkling…as in diamonds. "Bella, breathe." Alice stated in a panic. My face turned red yet again as I sucked in a huge breathes of fresh air.

"Okay, so you have a …skin disease or something. That doesn't prove you're any more of a vampire than I am." I stated, crossing my arms. Emmett snorted. "You are stubborn aren't you?" He said quietly. "Oh you have no idea." I snapped. I uncrossed my arms, and began walking away from them. I was done talking to crazy people; if I stayed they might try and recruit me into the business. No thank you.

"Alice?" Emmett asked. With a heavy sigh Alice replied, "Be my guest. Go straight to the house though, we can't risk it." I heard Emmett laugh a second before my arm was nearly yanked out of it socket. I screamed each time Emmett jumped from tree to tree, and then back down to the ground running faster than the speed of light it seemed. It was like one of those horror films where you don't want to watch but you can't quite make your eyes shut. It was exactly like that, only better. He finally stopped in the living room of my prison, and I just stood there staring at him with a huge smile.

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: R&R!! Oh yeah…I own nothing.

"No, you can't do it again! What the hell were you thinking Emmett?" Rosalie snapped, standing in the doorway between the living room and hallway. She looked even scarier when she was mad. Lovely, I'm just racking up the brownie points with her aren't I? "Oh, come on Rosie. Don't be that way; I had to make her believe us. It was just a quick run." Emmett begged, quickly following a retreating Rosalie to their room I assumed. I couldn't help but snicker at the sight of a man like that, going after a little woman such as Rose. Though, when she was angry…she practically dominated the entire house.

"Have fun?" Alice asked from the door. I grinned at her and nodded. "That was amazing. When can you teach me to do that?" I responded, following her up the stairs. She snorted. "Bella, you have to be a vampire to do that. Do you want to be a member of the undead? You never sleep, you can't eat anything except blood, you can't talk to you family anymore, it's not all its cracked up to be all the time." She explained stopping at my bedroom door.

"Hmm…let's see, I didn't sleep much last night, I'm currently starving, I can't talk to my family now…so I'm thinking now would be the time." I replied sarcastically. She glared at me, and yanked me into my closet.

My mouth dropped at the sight of all the clothes, and then I looked down and I think my mouth actually hit the floor. Who needed that many pairs of shoes?? "Alice! Why would you ever need this much apparel? And how in the world did you pay for this crap? There must be a couple thousand dollars worth of shit in here!" I exclaimed. I ignored the filthy look she gave me, and back out of the closet. That was a clothing overload if I ever saw one.

"For your information Isabella, that is not shit. Its clothes and they're yours! You should try to be a little nicer to the woman who bought all that crap for you! And money isn't an object-we're vampires remember?" she snapped at me. I swallowed hard, and looked away from her gaze. Turns out, she's scary when angered as well. Who knew? "Sorry Alice, but really? Why do I need all that s…tuff? I mean, I'll be dead soon anyway right?" I asked quietly. I hadn't meant to say that, but now that I had, I wanted to know.

She laughed at me. "Oh, silly Bella! No, you wont be dead soon! Why would we kill you? You're a part of our family now!" she said and retreated down the hall in laughter. Huh? They weren't going to kill me? That made no sense. Why would someone kidnap a person, and let them live? Was I to be a prisoner forever? Great…here's hoping I didn't live past eighteen. Since I was still in my pajamas, I made my way to the bathroom for a shower. Afterwards, I stood in the closet for about ten minutes trying to decide what to wear. After some digging, I managed to find some black sweatpants with the word 'juicy' written across the butt in glitter, and a form fitting blue t-shirt. Alice probably wouldn't like that of all the items I chose this, but I was going for comfort-not style. Regardless of what Alice tried to say, I knew I was as good as dead soon enough.

I thought briefly of staying put in my room, ignoring them all, and hoping foolishly that they'd tire of my rude behavior and let me go…or just kill me already. Either way worked…anything to get out of limbo. I walked back over to the stereo system, and hit the eject button, and was surprised to find nothing there. Okay, I know I didn't wake up and not only stop the CD, but put it back as well. Someone was definitely here, had to be Alice…right? I mean…surely even vampires respected privacy right? Yes, I said the 'V' word…I believed them. It's not like there was much choice after the little tricks Emmett pulled earlier. That just further sealed my fate-I was a goner. The only question left now was when?

I sat on the couch for a while, staring out the windows. I wondered what my dad was thinking, what he was doing. Was he searching for me? Of course he would, he was the chief of police for crying out loud. I missed him terribly, and that was saying something. My dad and I had never been verbose, but it wasn't ever uncomfortable between us either. We each had our own lives before we were thrown together, and they just kind of…worked into each other I guess. I cried for a while, mostly for him. How he'd never get the closure he deserved, and how I wished I could just let him know I was okay for now. Yes, I was most definitely homesick.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: R&R!! And thanks…again to Edward'sDarkAngel for the rock, paper, scissors speech coming up…just read…you'll see.

"Hey, Em want to play Go Fish?" I asked, pulling out a deck of cards. That was my favorite game when I was younger, and since I was being **watched** like a child, I thought it suit perfectly. Everyone else left about three hours ago, to hunt and to grocery shop for me. I wanted to go too, I mean, after all they were picking out food I would be eating…but nooo don't trust the escape artist. I honestly wouldn't have tried to do anything in the grocery store…seriously who would've believed me? Think about it; 'Help, Help, I've been kidnapped by a family of vampires!' No takers.

"Nope." He replied shortly. Great, even the damn teddy bear was pissed at me. Honestly…did they really expect me NOT to try and escape? "What about Speed? War? Gin Rummy?" I suggested. "No, no stupid card games Bella." He snapped. I sighed heavily and thought for a little bit. I had to find a way to get him unmad at me. "What about Rock, Paper, Scissors? Best of three; I win, you can't be mad at me anymore, you win; you can stay mad." I proposed with a grin. He snorted. "I hate that game."

I was dumbfounded. "Who hates to play rock, paper, scissors?" "I do." He all but yelled.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. "Because." He said as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation to hate a children's game. "Because…" I prompted, waving my hand for him to continue.

"Because! I understand that scissors can beat paper, and I get how rock can beat scissors. But there is no way paper can beat rock! Is paper supposed to magically wrap around rock leaving it immobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors, too? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that crap up in two seconds. When I play rock, paper, scissors I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper, I can punch them in the face with my ready made fist and say, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you.'"

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to interpret that little speech, and then started laughing hysterically; it didn't take long for him to join me. after I'd almost killed myself with laughter, I turned to him with my saddest puppy dog face I could manage, and asked the two questions I'd been wanting to ask. "Are you still mad?" That was the easy one. He stared at me for a few moments before responding.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed." He said quietly. I stared blankly at him. "You're disappointed at me…for trying to save my own life?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella, we're vampires. If we wanted to hurt you we would have the day we kidnapped you remember? I'm disappointed because I trusted you, and I had hoped you'd do the same." He explained quickly. "Why did you kidnap me in the first place?" I blurted out. That was the question I'd wanted to ask all along, I was just afraid of the answer. But, if they weren't going to kill me, which I still doubted, than why take me in the first place?

"I can't tell you." He said. I arched my brow. "Yet, I'm supposed to trust you?" I challenged. He groaned in frustration and stood up to pace around the room. "I can't tell you all of it because Alice said it has to happen for certain…sights to complete themselves or something like that…anyway, I can tell you a little." He said cryptically.

I waved my hand in encouragement, no way was I letting him off that easily; vampire or not. "Okay, but, look, don't be mad. Edward is a lonely guy, right? I mean, surely you've seen how depressed he is, and we just though…he could use some company. Other than us, I mean. I, especially wanted him to have a…mate like the rest of us, and Alice saw you in a vision, and it was perfect. We couldn't not do it! If we'd waited, you would have been gone…and I can't say anymore." He explained quickly.

I just stared at him, completely flabbergasted. I could not believe what I was hearing from him. He kidnapped me, from my perfectly boring, yet normal life, to be some vampires' mate? And he thought I wouldn't be mad about this? That I would just go along with it? I wasn't some pathetic homely human! Worse…did he think I was a dog? I liked my life just the way it was! I stood up angrily and glared at him. "I am mad Emmett! I'm more than mad! I'm furious! You think its okay to do this to someone? To steel them from their life, and bring them to a houseful of dangerous…_things_ so one of those said things can have a mate?! That's ridiculous! Edward hates me so what makes you think he'd go along with this anyways?!" Whoa…where did that last part come from? I wasn't okay with this…was I? No, no absolutely not. "The human would like to go to bed now." I sneered, and ran up to my room.

Two hours later, there was a knock at my door. I ignored it, but obviously that did no good as Alice and Edward came barging in like they owned the place. Oh yeah, that's right, they did. I rolled my eyes, and tried my best to avoid their gazes. I felt guilty for what I'd said earlier…only about them being things…I didn't think that about them.

"Bella? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked quietly. I stayed where I was, and continued to stare out the window. Night was quickly falling, and I enjoyed watching the way nature settled in for another night, and how the sounds of the forest changed in accordance with how much light was left from the sun. "Look, I'm sorry that Emmett upset you, really, but you have to believe me. It's better for you to just…not know what's to come, and to just trust me that you're better off here anyway." Alice explained.

I snapped my head around to her and glared daggers. I knew it was nothing compared to the looks I've seen Rose give, but it was the best I had and damn it I was pulling all the stops. I wanted to go home, and I intended for that to happen. No matter what I had to do or say to get there. "It's bad enough that you'd kidnap me, but to force me here against my will when you aren't even going to kill me is something a monster does." I sneered. I regretted it the instant I saw Edward flinch at my choice of words, but I couldn't take it back now, and I wasn't sure I would anyway.

"Really? Well, a monster does kill people Bella, would like us to kill you?" Alice snapped. I swallowed my fear, and met her angered glare with my own yet again. "At least then I'd know I wasn't kidnapped for nothing." I snapped right back. Alice got up, and walked around me…giving that stupid look that hunters give their prey. I forced myself to stay put, I would not be afraid. I was not afraid. They wouldn't hurt me; they'd made that abundantly clear. And when Alice pounced, and landed within inches of my face, I swallowed my scream and glared at her instead. I was proud of me in that solitary moment of braveness, and knew it would probably never happen again.

Edward stood up, growling at Alice. "Knock it off, no use scaring her!" he snapped. "What?" she snapped. "She thinks we're monsters Edwards, **things**, I just figured we should show her how **things** act." She said, clearly mocking me. "Let her go home Alice, she clearly doesn't want to be here, why force her." He said a hint of sadness to his tone. Why did he care if I stayed or not? He hated me anyways right? "She can't go home Edward, how would she explain her disappearance? She'll get over it." I snorted. "Seriously? I'll get over it? What, you think I'll go to sleep one night, and wake up the next day forgetting that I was kidnapped by vampires? That I'll forget about my dad, my friends, my life and just suddenly be happy here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't really have friends Bella, I mean, Angela was the closest thing you had to a friend, and you never hung out with her outside of school. You were happy enough with a mundane existence at best, and your dad…well…you won't forget him but after he's gone it'll be easier." She replied. My ears must not have been working correctly. "I'm sorry, when he's gone? Where's he going?" I asked quickly. She had that deer in the headlights combined with the 'oh shit I've said too much' look on her face that made me start to panic. "What the hell is going to happen to my dad?" I demanded standing up.

"Nice one Alice, didn't you see that coming?" Edward snapped. She glared at him before turning to me with a sympathetic look. "Bella, look, your dad's going to die…soon." She said quietly. I stared at her in disbelief. "Take me home! You can't keep me here after telling me something like that! I haven't even gotten to say goodbye!" I exclaimed. "You can't go home, Bella!" Alice practically yelled. No fucking way was she keeping me here! Not now! "Yes I can and I will! Take me home." I ground out. She just stared at me with a defiant look on her stupid perfect face. I knew she wouldn't take me anywhere, so I turned to Edward. He looked sad, angry, and resigned all at the same time. In that moment, I knew I had lost the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: R&R!! Pretty please. =]]

My plan wasn't working the way I wanted it to…at all. It'd been three days since my argument with Alice, and I hadn't uttered a single word. I went downstairs to eat, and came right back up here, to Edward's room. He and Emmett came in here constantly. I tried locking them out, but they threatened to break down the door claiming it was "for my own good." I'd rather have a door; it helped with the illusion of privacy. Though I didn't mind Edward being in here, Emmett could get annoying at times.

Emmett came in during the day mostly, and told me all kinds of stupid jokes, or made faces at me. Anything to try and make me laugh, too bad it was failing miserably…on the outside. On the inside I was cracking up. Edward was always here at night, which bothered me most of all. I cried myself to sleep, I didn't want him overhearing that, but he made a great point; he heard it no matter where he was. Today, Alice was here, accompanied by Edward and Emmett. I was trying desperately to ignore them all, but Alice was going through my closet…I was curious.

I was standing in the doorway, watching her rifle through all my clothes, biting my lip so hard it bled to keep from talking. Stubborn? Me? Pft. Normally, I would leave her to whatever she was doing, but I had an inkling as to what she was up to, and I knew that she knew I knew. This meant I would talk shortly…damn pixie. She starting pulling out the clothes in the drawers, underneath the hanging stuff, and I was positive what she was doing. Screw it. I quit.

"Alice, leave them alone!" I demanded trying to block her from the mini dresser. She was going to throw out my sweats! All of them! First of all, she bought them all, and that's a waste of money; second of all…they were my sweats! That'd be like throwing out…Rosalie's shoes! She wasn't taking them.

"Holy shit! The human speaks!" Emmett bellowed, pulling me into a bear hug. I rolled my eyes and glared at him when he finally released me. "You two knew she was up to this didn't you?" I accused. "I know Edward knew, he must have filled you in and you came to watch the show!" They were laughing, and pretending not to…not funny.

"Bella, you don't sweat clothes. You have all these great jeans, skirts, and even dresses!" Alice protested, continuing to rifle. "It doesn't matter if I need them! You don't need to breathe but you do! Leave them alone!" I argued. "She has a point, Alice." Edward said quickly. Alice sighed, put her hands on her hips. "Bella, I didn't buy all of these pricey jeans for you to let them sit here. They need to be worn." She replied with an evil grin.

"True." Edward murmured. "I didn't ask you to buy this crap Alice. You wouldn't have had to get any of it if you wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place!" I shot back. "Very true." "Shut up Edward!" Alice and I said together.

"Please, please leave my sweats." I pleaded, even going so far as to get on my knees. "Why should I?" She asked. I hung my head. "What do you want Alice?" I asked in defeat. She laughed, and pulled me to my feet. "We're going shopping tomorrow! Everyone is going, and I do mean everyone. It'll be fun, but you can't try to run, and you can't hide from us either." She explained quickly. I smiled. "Okay, sure." I agreed.

She and Edward left shortly after, but Emmett was still there. Great, what did he want this time? I ignored him as I went to the radio to find yet another CD to listen to, and continued to ignore him as Journey began playing. It wasn't until he followed me around as close as a second skin as I paced the room that I finally couldn't take it any longer. I turned on him, crossing my arms and glaring as best as I could.

"What?" I demanded snottily. He snorted. "Wow, you're really scary there Bells." He mocked, copying my stance as well. "Did you need something or did you just lose your previous owner?" I asked, still glaring. I was determined to not be defeated for a change. "Actually, yes I had a question. And no, I didn't lose my owner, I broke my leash." He snapped. I just stared at him. "You do know that I was making a derogatory statement towards you right? As in I was trying to piss you off so you'd leave?" I questioned.

He smiled, and then nodded. "Why do you think I'm still here?" He quipped. "Okay fine, I'll bite. What do you want?" I said in defeat. "You're going to run tomorrow aren't you?" He asked, sounding a bit sad. "Yes." I replied, taken off guard. Great, now the entire family knew the truth. "We'll leave you here then." He said angrily. "Alone?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, alone." He snapped. "I'll still run." I replied defiantly. "Then we'll take you with us, and keep you attached to Edward's side." He bellowed, coming closer. I sighed heavily, and touched his arm lightly. "I'm not going to run, Em. I just said that to make you mad. Think about it; I don't know where we are, and I don't know anyone besides you all. Where would I go?" I explained, averting my gaze. He stared at me intensely for a few moments before nodding his head curtly. And as he left the room, I felt the slightest pang of guilt for what I knew I had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's added my story their favorites and story alerts! =] And thanks to the TWO people who've reviewed. Enjoy and R&R

Apparently, the vampires chose not to take any chances with the human anyway. I was sandwiched between Emmett and Edward on the car ride to the mall, and for the past two hours, Edward had kept his arm firmly around my waist. I wasn't surprised actually, I knew after my slip the day before that they'd be precautious while out with me. The last thirty minutes, I'd been thinking about food, and a way to escape…okay and trying not to think about the close proximity between the two of us.

In just two days time, it scared me at how important Edward was becoming to my existence. Yes, he was an aide in my kidnapping, but he was against it…that counted for something right? We had quite a bit in common, and I was beginning to fall in love with him. That was another reason I was so determined to get away from them. It was insane to fall in love with someone who was involved in kidnapping me, even more insane to want to stay with said person; and I feared if I didn't leave now, I never would.

While the others went into Pacsun to look around, Edward and I decided to wait on a bench a few feet away. We'd only been shopping for a couple of hours, but I was exhausted. Alice kept buying things for me, regardless of my opinion so eventually I just gave up. Edward left me at a table not five feet from where he was ordering our food; like I'd run when I was this hungry anyway. He dropped a plate with a burger and fries in front of me, and sat across the table. He was looking around us, occasionally averting his gaze to mine before looking away again. I was nervous under his scrutiny for some unknown reason. We'd been sitting quietly for a few minutes when something occurred to me.

"Edward?" I questioned, popping a fry into my mouth. "Yes?" He responded, still looking around. I swallowed, and glanced up. "I was thinking…Alice can see the future right?" I asked. He smirked, and nodded. "Well, is she the only one with a …an extra?" I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed and not sure why. This time he unleashed a crooked grin I'd only seen once or twice, and never directed toward me. It took my breath away, and with it the last of my defenses. I was completely smitten-regardless of how terrified I was.

"Well, she's the only one who can see the future; but nothing is ever set in stone, Jasper can feel as well as control the emotions of everyone around him, Emmett has his strength, and Rosalie has her beauty." He explained, carefully avoiding my gaze. "What about you?" I asked. He looked at me then. "I can read minds." I swear my heart stopped as I dropped the fry I'd been fingering for the last ten minutes. "Ev-everyone's?" I stuttered, face flushing yet again. He flashed that brilliant smile, and lightly brushed his knuckles across my cheek.

"Except yours." He said in annoyance. Instantly I felt a wave of relief wash over me, and in the same instant I couldn't help but wonder. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked furrowing my brows. He laughed fully then, and I found myself smiling as well. "I tell you that I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you. That's why I love you; you just look right past the flaws in everyone else." As soon as the words were released, his face became grim. Did he mean to say that? He couldn't possibly love me…right? Of course not! That's why he's got that expression on his face.

"Bella! Edward! Come on, we should go!" Emmett yelled, waving us along. Edward got up swiftly, and threw away the remains of my half eaten food. I quickly followed, trying desperately to keep up. He was going too fast. Suddenly I stopped, a thought occurring to me. I could leave. I could dash into any of one of these stores, and they would never find me. They wouldn't look through every single store in the entire mall, not for one little human right? I could hide in the bathroom for a while until I was sure they were gone, find a payphone and call my dad. All I'd need to do was ask someone where I was, and tell him. Simple as that, but…did I want to do that? The logical part of me kept saying 'run! Go hide! Get away!', but the rest of me; the part in love with Edward told me to follow him, to stay with him.

Then, almost as if Edward sensed I wasn't following he stopped, and turned to give me a quizzical look. In that moment, I knew he trusted me explicitly, and I him. 'That's why I love you' he'd said…did he really? Only one way to find out I suppose. With a heavy sigh, I smiled and ran to catch up. As the rest of the family was piling into Emmett's big ugly jeep, I made Edward stop for a minute. I stood on my tip toes, and whispered into his ear, "I love you, too." And not waiting for his reply, I climbed up into the jeep. I glanced over at Alice and noticed the smile on her face. I felt the flush in my face as I turned away. Of course she'd know; what _didn't_ she ever know? Edward climbed in shortly after me, avoiding my gaze at all costs. I thought it was rather cute; after all, it's not often I got to surprise the vampires. I didn't know what, if anything would happen, but I was suddenly excited for each day that I had with the Cullen's.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the short delay-things have been busy lately…especially with last Sunday being Easter. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! R&R!

"I have an idea." Alice chimed as we were hanging all of her new clothes up. We'd hung mine first, per Alice's request. I groaned. In my defense, Alice's ideas lately weren't all that appealing. "Oh relax! It's a great idea." She defended immediately. Yeah, because that gave me encouragement. "What is it?" If I didn't give in now, I would have eventually. Better to bite the bullet so to speak.

"We should go out tonight." She said in a rather excited tone. I snorted. Like I said, not the best ideas. "We were just out Alice." I argued playfully. She tusked loudly and put a hand on her hip. "No silly, that was just shopping. I mean _out_, as in a club out. It'd be so much fun!" I laughed out loud. Couldn't help it. Me, in a club, dancing? So not happening. "If you want me to continue to help hang the ridiculous amounts of clothing you bought, you'll stop that train of thought right now." I said firmly. I was so not going to a stupid club.

"You'll change your mind." She said, pointing to her head. I dropped the dress I was holding, and walked out. I heard her tinkling laughter all the way up stairs to Edward's room. When I got there, he was lying on the couch, playing a CD I'd never heard before. He didn't move when I came to sit on the floor next to him, but I knew he knew I was here. The piece playing was beautiful. There were no words yet, just the piano. It was sad, yet happy at the same time. It made me feel wonderful, and then want to cry as well. The longer I sat there, the more I realized this music was exactly how I felt about Edward. I wanted him so badly, yet I knew I couldn't have him. He was forbidden to me, and that made me want him all the more.

I wanted to ask what it was, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt. It felt…wrong somehow. So I just stared out the window, again, and listened. What was to happen here? He'd said he loved me, but we'd been home for over two hours and he hadn't so much as glanced in my direction. Did he mean it? And if not, then why say it at all? Even if he did, what did that mean for us? I couldn't stay here indefinitely…could I? What about my dad? My throat constricted a little at the thought of Charlie, and what Alice had said. I knew they wouldn't let me go home, and sadly, I was okay with that. If I went home, it would be as if this were all a dream. As if the Cullen's had never existed…as if Edward had never existed. I didn't think I could deal with that. As the music ended, I still couldn't bring myself to break the silence. Though the tension was suffocating, and I was drowning in my own thoughts; I couldn't speak. I had so many questions, yet I feared all the answers.

"Alice is looking for you." Edward murmured after a spell, never removing his eyes from the ceiling. "She knows where I am." I responded quickly. "What's the matter?" I whispered, resting my hand on top of his much colder one. He didn't respond, but he didn't move away either. Small steps Bella. I had to keep reminding myself of that. "This isn't going to work you know." He finally said. My heart skipped a beat at that remark, but I played the dumb card. "What isn't going to work?"

"Don't do that." He chided. "You know very well what I mean." I sighed. Fine. "Why won't it? I can't go home, and while I'm upset I don't care. If you love me, and I love you than this can work. It's not like I had anything to look forward to in life; this is much better." I argued. It seemed important that I tell him just what I felt, what I thought or I would lose this battle, too. "It doesn't matter that I love you. I'm not good for you. You deserve better, and I won't let you settle for…_this_." He spat the last out with such vehemence he made me shudder. Obviously, he did not see himself clearly at all.

"You won't even give us a chance? Relationships aren't supposed to be easy you know, we're supposed to work for the ones we want the most." I pleaded quietly, rising up to my knees. "The point would be moot. I already know what would happen, and I can't let it." he replied finally brushing my hand away. The rejection that tore through me was no doubt written across my face as well, but he was either too blind to see it, or too smart to comment. I pursed my lips, and jumped up. We'd have to see about this now wouldn't we? I walked quickly out the door, and nearly ran into a smug Alice.

"Change your mind then?" She asked a knowing look in her eye. "What time shall I be ready?" I responded in answer. "One hour." She said, turning on her heel and walking away. I was smirking as I marched back into Edward's room, and into the closet. I picked out a pair of black leggings, and a royal blue spaghetti string tunic that I knew Edward loved on me. I'd wear my hair up I decided as I marched out of the closet, and into the bathroom. With my hair up, my neck was bare, and I knew Edward liked that. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking every time I caught him staring. And it had nothing to do with my blood.

I dressed quickly, and rushing to Alice's room, explained how I wanted my hair. I didn't complain the tiniest bit when she insisted on make up, and suggested a small black heel instead of the flats I normally wore. Whatever worked in making the stubborn vampire jealous was good enough for me tonight. I wouldn't even have complained if she wanted me to wear a mini skirt-just don't tell her that. I said I wouldn't complain, not that I wanted to. Rosalie looked a-friggin-mazing in a black mini tube top dress, with silver heels. And Alice wore _low_ rising jeans, and a yellow tunic with black boots. I was definitely the ugly duckling of the three, but beggars couldn't be choosers right?

Less than an hour later we were met at the bottom of the stairs by three angry men. Guess Alice forgot to mention our plans to them. Oops. "Going somewhere?" Edward growled quietly. I arched a brow, and brushed past him, followed quickly by the girls. "You can come if you'd like, we're just going _dancing_ for a while." I answered coolly. I had to act as if I didn't care that he didn't want me, it was the only way. I refused to let him see that I was actually hurting from this. He didn't respond, just smirked. And it was then that I noticed the dress slacks and white button up shirt he was wearing. The sleeves were rolled to the elbows, and the first couple of buttons were left undone. I was so distracted I didn't notice the others walk out until Edward spun me around and gave me a little push.

Well shit! How was I supposed to make him jealous when he looked like…_that_? My confidence was slowly fading, and suddenly I wasn't sure this was a good idea. I hadn't expected them to go. I figured just us girls would go, and I'd watch Alice and Rosalie dance for awhile, and we'd come back and I'd lie about the several non existent guys who flirted with me all night. How could there be non existent guys when Edward would be there?? The plan was backfiring before it even started! This could not be good. "Edward, why don't you and the boys take your car? The girls and I will take mine." Alice stated, dragging me along before he could protest. Once safely in the car, Alice turned to stare at me. "Okay, here's the deal…"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And here's the next one too! =] Enjoy & review please!!

For whatever reason, I was surprised when we got straight into the club without having to wait in that ridiculous line. But then, why wouldn't we get right in? Look at the people I was with after all. Jasper led us to a more secluded area in the back marked 'reserved', and then to a booth in the very back corner. The booth could fit about twenty people, comfortably. It was ridiculous really. It wasn't like they'd be sitting here all night anyway. Within seconds of being seated, a blonde waitress came waltzing over to take our drink order. She stared at Edward the entire time, and I pretended not to notice. We all ordered cokes, though mine would be the only one even touched. I watched the girl walk away, watched her shake the pathetic excuse for an ass as she did it, and snuck a glance at Edward. He was staring at me, a smirk on his face. I huffed, and looked way quickly.

When she brought out drinks back, I took a long swig of mine, wishing it was something much stronger than a coke. I was so nervous about this stupid plan Alice had concocted in the car, but I refused to back down. Alice assured me that after tonight, Edward would be mine for good. I was counting on that, otherwise I'd just be making a fool of myself. Of course, if I had been drinking something stronger, I would also make a fool of myself…better stick with the coke. I didn't need to add alcohol to an already clumsy body. When a faster paced song I had never heard came on, Alice squealed, and jumped up. She reached her hand out to me and I blanched. Now? We just got here and she wanted to do this now?!

"Come on, Bella! Let's see your moves!" She teased, snapping her fingers to the beat. I could not believe this. I wasn't ready! This was not how we planned in the car! I glared at her and shook my head. I was going to follow the damn plan on my own if I had to, but I was not dancing yet! "Alice, you're wasting your time. Bella doesn't dance." Edward said in an all knowing tone. Fuck the plan. I narrowed my eyes into slits, grabbed Alice's hand, and led her to the floor. I glanced back at Edward to see him smirking, as if he knew I would fail. That only fueled the fire. I swallowed my nerves, and fell into the rhythm with Alice in front of me, and Rose behind me. It was easier than I thought, and much more fun.

"Sorry about the improvising Bella, but it was necessary." Alice said into my ear. I smiled to show it was okay, and kept dancing. It took three songs before the first guy made his way over to us. I looked to Alice and she nodded in approval-this meant the guy was decent, and Edward would notice but not interfere just yet. I smiled at him, and danced eagerly with him, just as Alice had instructed. Once the song quit, I thanked him and followed the girls back to the table. I needed a drink, and to cool off. I noticed my nerves were gone, and I gave a questioning glance to Jasper. He just shook his head and looked away. Wow, this was all me. It felt great. I looked over to Edward, and noticed the slight pout to his face. It was cute, but I just smiled and looked away.

"Bella, that guy was really cute! You should dance with him again!" Rosalie half-yelled over the music. I grinned and nodded in agreement. "He was cute, and a good dancer too." I confirmed. A song I sort of recognized came on, and I jumped back up. This time, only Alice followed, Rosalie was too engrossed in Emmett to realize we were even leaving again. "You're doing great, Bella! Just a couple more songs and he'll cave." Alice whispered reassuringly as we began to dance again. After another four songs, I was beginning to doubt Alice, but then she nudged me, and I looked up at the same guy I'd danced with before. Alice slyly pushed me into him before moving away from us. He smiled, and I flashed my own as the next song played. It was slower, which was surprisingly more uncomfortable for me.

That didn't last long though; Edward had decided he'd finally had enough. He made his way over and not so politely pulled me into his arms. I smiled, and shrugged apologetically to the other guy, and looked back to Edward. "You're driving me crazy." He whispered in my ear. I shrugged, trying my hardest to play this off right. "You're the one who said this wouldn't work remember? What am I supposed to do Edward? Sit around and pine after you all alone?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes narrowed. "Is this how you're going to behave all the time?" he asked, stopping our dance. I looked up at him defiantly. "If you don't want me, I'll find someone who does."

I had no time to react, one second he was staring at me, the next his lips were crashing down on mine. I wanted to push him away, but the moment his lips met mine, my will crumbled. His hands came up to frame my face, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss was…amazing. It was an out of the park grand slam on a hot summer day times three. My heart was beating erratically, and only when I started to get dizzy did he pull away. He scooped me up in his arms, and walked swiftly to the exit. I wanted to protest, to tell him we should at least tell his family we were leaving, but the look in his face stopped me. He looked so…determined, that I knew if I tried to stop him, it would be wasted breath. So why bother? He drove way too fast, and within minutes we were at home, and upstairs.

He lay me down on the bed, and leaned over me, careful to not put his weight on me. "I want you. No one else can have you, ever." He said in finality. I didn't believe him completely. I believed that he wanted me…right now. What about tomorrow? Or six months from now? Surely I would grow boring to him, and then what? I swallowed the questions, and just smiled at him. Hoping he found whatever he was searching for in my face. I leaned up, and brushed my lips lightly against his, and only then did he lie beside me and bring my back against his chest. I tried to fight the weight of my eyelids, but he began to hum a familiar tune and I was quickly asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Having some problems getting this story to come out the way I want it, and I'm not getting reviews. I'm also working on a new story which will be posted pretty soon. As always please review…I'm thinking if I don't start getting some reviews I'm going to remove this one, and maybe not post anymore.**

I woke with a start, and nearly screamed when an arm snuck around my waist. "Shh, it's just me love." Edward whispered. I smiled, and snuggled closer to him. So that wasn't a dream then. I hated having a cover in between us, but he insisted I needed it. I didn't care if I was cold, as long as I was next to him that was all that mattered. Funny how things can become so clear within just a few hours. I mean, just three days ago I was sure I hated Edward. Now, I couldn't imagine a life without him. What did that say for me? Was I rushing this? I couldn't be sure, but I also couldn't bring myself to care.

"Why are you awake?" Edward whispered, kissing the side of my head lightly. "Bad dream." I responded, and then wanted to kick myself. I'd been doing well about keeping the dreams a secret. Part of me wished he'd ignore it, but the smarter part of me knew he wouldn't. "What about?" He asked curiously. I sighed, and turned to face him warily. "Charlie." I whispered. Amazing how one word can change the entire atmosphere of a room and the attitude of one person so quickly. Tension was suddenly so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Edward had become stiff, a blank mask covering his perfect features. "You should go home." He said icily. I blanched.

"No, I should not!" I argued, sitting up. "Bella, if you're having dreams about this, then it's obviously an issue. I'll take you home." Edward insisted. I glared at him. "They're nightmares, _not_ dreams." I hissed. He snorted. "Same difference." He stated sarcastically.

"No, it's totally different! If I was dreaming of Charlie then that would be worth considering me going home for. But, they're nightmares! Of how he's going to die! That isn't a reason for me to go home! I don't want to see him die!" I snapped crossing my arms angrily. "Bella." That one word whispered from my love's mouth was filled with such anguish it melted all my anger away just like that. "I'm not going home." I said in finality. He smiled that beautiful crooked grin, and pulled me down with him again. "Alright, love. You don't have to go home."

I wasn't sure what woke me this time, but something definitely had. And right in the middle of the best dream I'd had in a long time. I hate that don't you? You're right smack in the middle of a great dream, and for whatever stupid reason you wake up; which naturally ruins it because even when you go back to sleep, it's never the same dream. It's frustrating really. I lay there, trying to determine what had awakened me, and it was then that I realized Edward was gone. Hmm…maybe that what it was. I pushed the covers back, and went to the door. The sound of angry whispers stopped me from going further.

"She needs to go home! She'll be in denial forever if we let her stay here, and Charlie deserves to know his daughter is alive and well. Especially before…you know." Rosalie argued. Of course she'd want me to go home; she didn't like me anyway really.

"She'll get hurt if she goes home!" Alice whispered fervently. I heard someone snort but I couldn't be sure who. Probably Rosalie. "She'll get hurt here." Edward contradicted. Wait, he wanted me to leave? Even after last night…er…earlier tonight? See, I knew it. I knew he'd change his mind again. "I don't mean emotionally! Remember the vision? It's soon, Edward. If we let her go home…_she_ could die." Alice argued.

What? I could what? They were considering sending me home…to be in danger? That was ludicrous! Why would they do that? Surely even Rosalie wouldn't send me home to die?! "Look guys, she had the perfect opportunity at the mall to run if she wanted to. That's why we did that remember? Let her walk behind us, if she ran we wouldn't look for her. But she didn't! She stayed remember? So why are we even contemplating sending her home, especially when there's a good chance she'll die?" Emmett explained. I knew he was my favorite for a reason. I heard someone clear there throat.

"I told her I loved her, by accident of course. That's why she followed, but I still think she should be at home with Charlie. She needs to say goodbye, and I agree with Rose. Charlie deserves to know Bella is alright." Edward stated. "She's been having nightmares, about Charlie's death." He continued. Someone sighed heavily. "Well, the decision should be up to her. It is her life we've been messing with. We'll talk to her tomorrow." Alice said. Well, this changes everything. If he wanted me to go home, then I'd go home. I didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation. I turned on my heel, and went back to bed. When the time came tomorrow, I'd tell them to take me home immediately. It seemed as if Emmett was the only one on my side, and it wasn't fair for him to keep arguing with his family over me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And here's the second post for the night. Reviews would be nice. I've got the next chapter waiting to post. =] **

I only managed to doze in and out of sleep the rest of the night. Edward had never come back, and that just made it all the more clear to me. He wanted me to leave, along with the rest of them. I could hear them all moving around, talking and laughing downstairs, but I couldn't bring myself to go join them. So, instead I took a shower, and put on the clothes I'd been in the day they kidnapped me. No use putting off the inevitable any longer right? I ran into Emmett on my down, and judging by his face, he already knew what I was doing.

"Thanks Em, for sticking up for me." I said quietly. He started to say something, but I moved past him quickly and continued downstairs. And there they all were, sitting on the couch and the floor, talking amongst each other. All except for Edward, he was standing at the farthest corner, staring out the window. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and he seemed really sad. I wonder what about? I glanced back over to Alice, and she was staring at me, expectantly. Right, of course she would know. She probably saw it last night, along with Edward.

I smiled tentatively, and shrugged my shoulders. "Who's taking me then?" My voice was cracking, not good. I wanted to come across as indifferent, but I knew that was going to be next to impossible. Edward came to stand before me, searching my face for who knows what. "This is really what you want?" He asked, a pained expression marring his beautiful face. I swallowed hard, and stared into his eyes as I replied, "Yes." Who knew lying could be so hard? I always imagined it would be easier than this. I've lied before, about stupid little things, and it was also so easy. I guess when dealing with matters of the heart it's different. Too bad for me. I bit my lip to keep from telling them I wanted to stay, it would do no good. They wanted me to leave after all. Alice stood up, and bowed her head. "I'll take you Bella." She said quietly and walked past us all out the door.

"It was nice to meet all of you, maybe someday we'll meet again." I said, turning to leave. Edward grabbed my arm, and I gave him a side glance. The pain in his eyes made me want to tell him the truth, but instead I said simply, "No one else will have me, ever." And then I left. The ride home was silent. I kept having to literally cover my mouth with my hand to keep from telling Alice to turn around. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I kept seeing Edward's pained face before I left, and I had to remind myself that he wanted me to go. The tears I'd been holding back were threatening to spill over any moment, and I was beginning not to care. Why is it, that when you don't want to cry, the tears are never ending, but when you need to cry, or just want to, you can't? It's not fair really.

Alice parked down the street from my house, and we sat in silence for a while. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I didn't know where to start and I knew it wouldn't do any good. She would go back to her life, and I would go back to mine, and we'd never meet again. I knew that, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't change it so why stress about it? "Bella, you don't have to do this. I know you heard us last night, and I know you think we wanted you to go. But you misunderstood. Edward just wants what's best for you. He thinks if you stay with us you'll end up hurt." She explained, staring out the windshield. I snorted. "So sending me home, where I might _die_ very soon, is better than being hurt?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella, you won't die. We won't be far away, I promise." She replied quickly. I shook my head and opened the door. "Save your promises for someone who trusts you Alice." I slammed the car door, and walked with my head hung low to my house. I stood just outside the door for longer than I care to think about before I opened it. I kept thinking Edward would come and take me back. Naturally, that didn't happen. One look around the small living room told me just how frantic Charlie had been lately. Guilt welled up inside me instantly. Trash was every where; it looked as if he just piled things on top of more…things. Empty pizza boxes and papers littered the floor if I tried to step around it, I'd just fall. I took a small, tentative step forward, and took a deep breath.

"Dad?" I called, walking towards the stairs. I wasn't sure where he was, or if he was even here. I heard the big clunking footsteps as he ran, and caught sight of him at the top of the stairs. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he took in my carefully messed up appearance, at the same moment I took in his. He hadn't changed clothes, at all. I don't even think he'd showered. And he had a full beard…my dad had a beard. His scrutinizing gaze eyed me over a few times before he came clamoring down the steps and took me in a big bear hug. I couldn't really breathe, but I felt too guilty to say anything. I just waited it out, and prayed he'd let go before I passed out. After a few moments, thankfully, he did. And that was when I noticed he was crying. I don't think I could feel anymore guilty than I did in that moment.

"What happened? Who took you? Did you see their faces? Their house, car, anything? I want to prosecute immediately! I'll call the department to let them know to stop the search, and I'll call our lawyer and have him get over here with another officer to take your statement. Oh my God Bells, I can't believe you're here! And you're alright! You are alright aren't you? Oh, please tell me they didn't hurt you? I'll kill-"

"Dad, slow down." I stated cutting him off. I take that guilty statement back, now I felt as guilty as I could possibly feel. I hated myself for doing this to him, but I had no choice. I refused to turn the Cullen's in, not that he'd believe me anyway. I sucked in a huge breath, and began the poorly made up story. "They snuck up on me, and knocked me out with…chloroform I think. I never saw anyone. Not even a glimpse of them, the house, the car, nothing. They kept me in this little room, maybe in a basement? I escaped a couple days ago, but I wasn't sure where I was….I found a road, and luckily it was here." I explained quickly. I wanted to get the lies over with as fast as possible. "And no, they didn't hurt me." Not the way you think anyway. I added silently to myself. I could in his eyes that he believed me instantly, and I wasn't sure whether or not to be grateful for that.

"Okay…well, uh, we'll just have to keep an eye on you for awhile. I mean, obviously since you escaped they'll try to find you again. They wouldn't want to take the chance that you saw them. Do you know if it was more than one person? Do you remember anything at all that might help?" he asked hopefully. I avoided his gaze and shook my head no. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his face again. It was almost enough to make me tell the truth. Almost. I heard him sigh, but that was all. "I'm tired dad. I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed." I stated dryly. I didn't wait for a reply; I just went straight upstairs. I wanted to tell him that we should leave; go somewhere nobody knows about. Move to Alaska or some place equally far away; that way no one could kill him…or us. But I knew if I did that, I'd have to explain how I knew that someone wanted to kill us, and then he'd have me committed. Telling the truth was definitely out of the question folks.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First and foremost I am sorry for such a long delay with this story! I lost focus for it, and couldn't decide where I wanted it to go. But, I'm writing this note to let you all know that I'm going to bring the story back full force within the next week or two! I hope you will all read it and review it and leave me lots of love! **

**Shelly**


End file.
